


Toto, I Have A Feeling We're Not in Kansas Anymore

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Gen or Slash, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Says "Hmm", Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Little Shit, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 20 of Whumptober 2020
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 12





	Toto, I Have A Feeling We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Lost|Field Medicine|Medieval and I did Field Medicine.

“How many times have I told you to not forget your potions?”

“Hmm.”

Geralt winced when Jaskier poured the potion into the wound on his side.

“Many times in fact. I’ve also told you to not go charging in - brace - because you’ll get hurt.”

“Hurry with the stitches bard.”

Jaskier glares at him, “Hurry, he says. You’re ungrateful.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier bandages his side.

“Yes, I love you too you big brute.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Ao3 at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Ao3.


End file.
